


Ray and Walt want some advice

by accol



Series: 2+2 Verse [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a month after the barbecue, Ray and Walt each ask for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray and Walt want some advice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

Nate had a paper due on Monday in his Conceptual Foundations of International Politics course.  So when Brad got up before dawn to go surfing, Nate got up too.  Brad had grabbed a handful of Nate’s ass while Nate was making coffee in the kitchen.  Nate just raised his eyebrow at Brad before he headed out the door with Walt.  It had taken almost the entire year they’d been together for them to tell each other they loved each other.  The morning ass grab was what had evolved before they could say it out loud.

Nate had research materials spread out over most of the dining room table by the time Ray stumbled downstairs around 10 am.  He watched Ray shuffle into the kitchen for some breakfast.  Nate cleared a spot for Ray at the table and worked on his paper while he was waiting for the tornado of Ray-ness that would soon join him.  Eventually Ray came to the table with a piece of peanut butter toast and his coffee poured into a massive, ceramic beer stein with a flip lid.  Ray and Walt had pretty much moved in after the night of the barbecue (THE barbecue that had put the four of them into a whole new territory), and Nate was getting used to Ray’s bizarre... well, bizarre everything.  

The most bizarre part about Ray this morning was how quiet he was.  He slowly ate his toast, and he must have been chewing each bite 100 times just like his mommy had told him.  Nate tried to go back to working on the introduction to his paper.  (He always wrote the introduction last.)  Ray sitting silently across the table was unsettling.

“What, Ray?”  Nate finally asked.

“ _What_ what?”

“You’re too quiet.  What’s going on?”  Nate asked suspiciously.  He wondered if Ray was going to ask to borrow money.

Ray looked at Nate nervously.  His eyebrows were pulling up in the middle, and Nate braced himself to have to tell Ray to fuck off.  If he didn’t spend all his cash on... Nate wasn’t entirely sure what Ray spent his money on.  He guessed it probably involved video games.

Ray took a long drink of his coffee before he finally said anything.  “You know how Walt and I are...?”  Ray didn’t finish the sentence.  Nate wasn’t sure why Ray didn’t come right out and say “fucking,” since Ray usually had no filter to stop him from saying what was on his mind.  Also, they were staying in the guest bedroom/office.  It wasn’t like the upstairs was soundproofed.  Probably the neighbors two houses down knew what was going on between Ray and Walt.

“Yes, I know how you and Walt _are_ ,” Nate said.

“Ok, then can I ask you something?”

This didn’t sound like it was going to be about money.  Nate narrowed his eyes at Ray for a moment, like he’d be able to see what was coming if he just looked at Ray more closely.  Ray looked nervous more than anything.  High up on his cheekbones he was blushing.  

“Okay,” Nate said cautiously.

Ray took a deep breath and then the words came rocketing out.  “I want Walt to fuck me, but I haven’t before and what was it like with Brad for you?”

“You and Walt haven’t fucked yet?”

Ray looked horrified.  Nate wondered if he’d guessed Ray’s age wrong and he was actually a 15 year old boy.

“No.  I mean, yes.  I mean, only Walt.  I haven’t...”

Nate understood why Ray was asking him this, but he decided to play with Ray for a minute.

“Uh huh.  And why aren’t you asking Brad for advice?”

“Sir?”

“Don’t fucking call me that, Ray.”

The blush was spreading across Ray’s cheeks now.  “Well, um... seriously?”

“If I’m going to talk to you about this, I want you to tell me why you’re asking me.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.  FINE.  I assumed that you... That Brad... well, isn’t it like that?”

“Like what?”

Ray slammed his coffee stein down on the table and splashed one of Nate’s photocopies of a paper on intertribal relationships in Northern Iraq.  Somehow that seemed appropriate.

“I assumed that Brad fucks you and not the other way around,” Ray yelled.  He stood up and his bathrobe was starting to fall open.

Nate stifled a laugh.  

“Plus, can you seriously see me talking to the Iceman about any of this?  That’s his fucking name for a reason!”

“Fine.  Calm down, Ray,” Nate smiled.  He was still trying to hold back his laughter.  “Sit down, and I’ll tell you.”

The thing that was amusing Nate the most was how out of character all of this blushing was.  He couldn’t help himself.  “I bet that your pink cheeks are something that Walt likes about you,” Nate prodded.

“Fuck you.  Forget I asked,” Ray said.  He was getting up to leave when Nate stopped him.

“Jesus, Ray.  I’m just fucking with you.  Sit down.”

Ray grunted, but he sat down.

Nate continued.  “I don’t need to tell you that this doesn’t leave this house.  Copy?”

“Solid copy, sir.”

“Don’t fucking call me that, Ray.  I’m serious.  We’ve all been in the same room while we’re getting off, so don’t fucking call me ‘sir.’”  Nate waited for Ray to nod before he continued.  “First of all, Brad and I hooked up a year ago.  Do you really think that during that whole time we haven’t switched things up?”

Ray looked slightly embarrassed.

“Second of all, if you’re thinking about using porn to educate yourself, don’t.  Those guys are pros and you are not.”  Nate paused and sighed.  Ray was waiting for Nate to give him some sort of epiphany.  “Listen, I’m not your fucking doctor.  If you want to do it, take it slow and use a whole fuckload of lube.  Isn’t that the way that Walt...?”

“Yeah, I guess.  Walt, he told me... listen, don’t tell Walt I told you this.”  Ray sighed.  “He... well, I’ve been trying to hook up with Walt since fucking Iraq.  Turns out he was too and we just didn’t... I don’t know, we didn’t get it until ‘The Gay’ in this fucking house poltergeisted its way into our dicks during the barbecue.”

“‘The Gay’?  Ray, seriously.  Brad and I didn’t have anything to do with you two.  I’m pretty sure ‘The Gay’ got you all on its own.”

Ray’s pupils constricted.  “Do you think it was something in Iraq?  I mean, all four of us?”

Nate couldn’t even hold back his laughter anymore.  “Do I think that the Iraqis’ secret chemical weapons store was filled with ‘The Gay’?  No, I do not.  Ray, be serious.  I’m not going to get into the politics of gay rights with you right now.  You know as well as I do what the UCMJ says.  But you shouldn’t pretend that this thing with Walt is going to go away when you move out of this house.”

Ray had weird paranoias.

“What were you saying about Walt?” Nate asked.

“Ok, I’m just going to say it:  He has this whole drawer full of ass plugs.  He said he...,” Ray looked up at the ceiling and wiped his hand down across his face.  “Even I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud.  He said he got them for practice.”

“Huh,” Nate said, sitting back in his chair.  “Ooh-rah, Puppy,” he said to the room.  Brad had said that after the barbecue when Walt had been the one of the four of them to take some initiative.  Nate had a whole new view of Walt Hasser all of a sudden.  He turned back to Ray and said, “I guess that’s not what you’ve been up to?”

“No,” Ray said emphatically.

Nate laughed again.  “Ray, you are really something else.  You want Walt’s dick in your ass but the idea of a plug is too much for you.  Whatever.  Fine.  What else do you want me to say?”

“Just... I don’t know.  How do you do it?  Does it hurt?”

“That’s what a Recon Marine is worried about?  If it hurts?  That’s why I told you to use a ton of slick.  Jesus, Ray.  You want a step-by-step?”

“Yes.”

Nate laughed in exasperation.  “What?  You think I go around saying this stuff out loud all the time?  I’m not sitting here writing a user manual for gay sex, Ray.  This is fucking weird.”

“Wouldn’t you have wanted someone to answer your questions first?”  

“To be honest, it never occurred to me.  But fine.  Here goes nothing.  Fingers or tongue first.  And do that for a while.  I’m not joking: a while.  Let Walt get right in there, and try to relax or it won’t feel good.  Look at an anatomy diagram while you’re at it, both of you together, and aim for the prostate.”

Ray was sitting on the edge of his seat like he was at the horse races.

“Do you want to have a piece of paper for notes?”  Nate asked with faked seriousness.

“What?  No.  What else?”

“Ray, this is not some sort of weird dirty talking fetish of yours, is it?  I enjoy your company just fine, but you are Walt’s and that would be... inappropriate.”

“I’m wearing a motherfucking bathrobe.  You’d be able to see if that was what this was about, Nate.  Please, will you just finish?”

“Ok.  You’re going to know whether it feels right by then.  If it doesn’t, get him to suck you off instead.  If it is what you want, then have him lube up and go to work.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes that’s it.  It’s not rocket science, it’s sex.  It’s not very complicated.”

The door to the garage opened and in walked Walt and Brad.  

* * *

  
It wasn’t even dawn when Brad and Walt loaded their boards into the bed of Brad’s truck.  When they got to the beach, the sun was just starting to peek over the water.  They suited up and paddled out to meet the waves.  Brad always loved the first sharp shock of the cold water.  Sometimes, like this morning, it reminded him of the first time Nate had kissed him.  Like he’d woken up all of a sudden.

Walt was an amazingly quick study for a kid from Virginia.  If he’d grown up here, he’d probably be endorsed by O’Neill and riding waves in Hawaii by now.  The first time Brad had taken Walt out on the water was only 3 weeks ago, the morning after the barbecue with the happy ending.

Walt was easy to surf with.  He didn’t talk much.  When he did, it was mostly to ask how to do something better.  Walt was the first person he’d ever brought with him to surf at dawn.  Brad was absolutely sure that he’d never, ever bring Ray here.  Too much goddamn talking.  He would bring Nate if he asked.  Brad spent a lot of time on mornings like this wondering why Nate had never asked.  As Brad stood up on his board for his first ride of the morning, he resolved to ask Nate why.

Brad preferred his long board, and he let Walt use his short board.  Over the last few years, Brad had come to be more of a soul surfer.  He didn’t spend much time surfing in the middle of the day with the kids who wanted to show off anymore.  Now he usually came at dawn when it was quiet.  Gave him time to think.  Plus, Brad really liked the solitude.  Maybe that was why Nate had never asked to come along.

The day of the barbecue had been the first day of leave for his team.  Three and a half weeks of it, making this one of the last days off.  The four of them had settled into a pretty comfortable routine.  Hopefully none of the other guys would just happen to come by unannounced because, between the two pairs, the house got fairly loud...  Especially Ray.  Jesus.

Walt had grown a very respectable beard and he looked like a woodsman out there in the surf.  Brad sat on his board, watching Walt surf and thinking of Nate.  Walt’s beard made Brad think about how much he wanted to take Nate to Alaska.  He had rented a cabin near Denali once.  It was beautiful there.  Maybe it was because he grew up in southern California, but he really loved the idea of seeing his breath when he went outside in the morning.  Brad was more practical than romantic, but if he could smuggle Nate away from grad school and live alone in the woods with him... that sounded pretty damn good.  Maybe he’d even let Walt and Ray come for a visit once a year.  He’d let them chop firewood.

The sun was fully up now, and more people were showing up at the beach.  Brad caught a couple more runs and then loaded the boards back on his truck.  He tossed Walt a granola bar and they got in.

They had only gotten a couple of blocks when Walt said, “Can I ask you something, Brad?”

“Shoot.”

“You can tell me to shut up if this is too personal, but do you and the LT ever switch hit?”

Brad stomped on the brake and pulled over.  He threw the truck into neutral and turned to Walt.

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“Say it.”

Walt sighed.  He looked like he’d rather have Brad hit him than ask.  “Do you and Nate ever, you know, swap positions in bed.”

“Why?”  

Walt looked kind of pained.  “Cuz I want... fuck, I shouldn’t have asked.  Forget it.”

“Because you want to top?”

Walt blushed to the tips of his ears, but he looked grateful that Brad was understanding him.  “Yes.”

“Why are you asking me this?  You should be talking to Ray about this.”

“Ray... he’s said some stuff.  I think it’s where he grew up.  I don’t think he’s ever met a gay person before, or he didn’t realize it.  So now...”

Brad sighed and looked out the windshield.  “Listen, Ray is a backwards motherfucker, no doubt.  But he’s been after you since Iraq, everyone saw it.”

“Maybe.  I always thought he had something for you.”

Brad snorted.  “I met someone else.”

“Yeah, so I’ve seen.”

Brad shot Walt a warning look.  “You and I both know about UCMJ.”

“This doesn’t leave the four of us.  Doesn’t leave the house.  Ray and I know it.  Even with Ray’s big mouth, you don’t have to worry.”

Brad glared at Walt for a couple beats longer than Walt was comfortable with.  

“Yes,”  Brad said.

“What?”  

“Yes is the answer to your question,” Brad answered.

“Oh,” Walt said very quietly.  Brad didn’t think it was possible for Walt to get more red, but he did.  “So that’s normal then?”

“Walt, look at me.  I’m a goddamn Marine who lives with his LT.  What the fuck do I know about normal?  It’s not like there’s a potluck dinner that all of us get to go to every month to share stories.”

“‘All of us’?  There are other guys...?”

“Walt!  For fuck’s sake!  That’s what I’m telling you!  I don’t fucking know!  You and Ray surprised us as much as we surprised you.  Why do you think we’re letting you guys crash at our house?”

“I guess we figured it was so you could keep us on a short leash since we know.”

Brad laughed.  “Walt, you are a fucking genius, but no.  That probably should have been why, but it wasn’t.”

“Why then?”

Brad put the truck back into gear and started heading back to the house.  Brad just looked at Walt and smiled.  Walt had no fucking clue what that was supposed to mean.

When they were pulling into the garage, Brad asked, “So... why Ray?”

Walt shrugged.  “Dunno.  Why the LT?”

“Lots of reasons.  You really don’t know why Ray?”

Walt shrugged again.  “Never thought about it like that.  Just like him.”

“Then you should figure out why.  Fucking his ass is just bonus.”


End file.
